The Night and Sparks
by bright oblivion of abyss 09
Summary: Celebrating Christmas and New Year is one of the best moments in one's life... Pairings: AkaKuro, AoKise, MidoTaka, MuraHimu, KagaMomo
1. Chapter 1: The Bliss of Christmas

Author1: Hello again minna - san~. It seems some snowflakes are already fallen on my head while we create this story lero~. Well I say... IT'S CHRISTMAS NOW! HOOORAAAY! I'M GONNA EAT LOTS AND LOTS OF SWEET TREAT THAT ANIKI WILL BAKE!

Author2: ... *while typing the other story*. You still thinking of sweets even after you realize that you're already overweight?

Author1: Naaahhh, I don't care... Well... Too much of eating made me forget to post this story on the day of Christmas (T_T)

Author2: *sighs*

Author1: Anyways, this is only 2 chapters. I'll release the next one if you guys heard... a loud boom of sparkles in the skies lero~

* * *

DISCLAIMER: We only own the plot of the story that's all...

* * *

The Bliss of Christmas

* * *

The 25th of December is the day where the world celebrates Christmas of Eve and giving gifts for their beloved… Any gift that symbolizes, recognizes and felt the flow of an undying love…

* * *

+25th of December: 10:00 A.M+

* * *

~Murasakibara and Himuro~

"Thank you for coming!"

They went out of the candy shop with a box of Christmas sweets such as cinnamon sugar candy cane twists, gingerbread cookie rings, candy cane blossoms, Christmas swirl sugar cookies, Christmas tree brownies, mitten cookies, Christmas pretzel M&M hugs, melting snowman cookies, Christmas dipped pretzel, santa face cookies, frosty cake pops, reindeer cupcakes, etc…

"Really Atsushi…" Himuro just rubbed his temples as he watch his lover consuming his newly brought treats.

"Ne… Muro – chin say ah"

"Eh? What for –" Murasakibara mouth feed him a red velvet santa hat brownies.

The girls that passed by squeal out loud and almost fainted due to over romance atmosphere.

Himuro wishes to bury himself in the thick ground snow to hide his blushing face.

"Sayyy… Muro – chin's face is getting red."

Welllll… More squeals of fan girls are heard around them.

"A…atsushi" he mumbles.

"Hehe gomen"

His elegant black haired boyfriend give out an exhausting sigh.

"Um Atsushi, can you face me a bit?"

"Okay"

Himuro give Murasakibara a peck as the purple giant face him which all of their fangirls faintly died on major nosebleeds.

"You have crumbles in your lips my dear Atsushi" he gave him a sweet smile and begin to walk while the titan stared surprisingly at him.

"Atsushi?"

"Ah… Eh?"

"Are you coming?"

"Okay…"

Murasakibara move Himuro closer to him as they walk together.

"It will be nice meeting them again later, don't you think?"

"Yeah…"

* * *

~Kagami and Momoi~

"Thanks for carrying them Kagamin"

Momoi handed another 5 shopping bags to Kagami where already carry 10 bags as they exit the mall. As much he wants to complain, he doesn't wanna upset his beloved lady

Or he'll earn;

1\. Shower punches from her big brother ganguro,

2\. Boundless wails and accusation from the annoying copycat,

3\. Warnings and Bad luck predictions from the weirdo megane,

4\. Lazy insults from the baby titan,

5\. Teasing sympathy from his surrogate brother,

6\. Sidesplitting moments from the hawk eye point guard,

7\. A little snip, snip, snip of scissors from the scary two – color eyes captain,

And last…

8\. Spine – chilling sermons from his shadow

"Geez…"

"Come on Kagamin! We're gonna get going!"

"Yeah, yeah coming…" he lazily take a step.

Momoi sighed.

"Seriously Kagamin… you and Dai – chan are the same…"

"O…oi! Don't compare me with that ganguro! At least I never said complaining carrying these bags."

"Yup you didn't said it but your body is already showing it."

"W…wha!? I…!" he grumbles while she giggled as she watch her boyfriend's face turns into red as tomato.

"Achoo!"

"Why did you wear a thin – cloth scarf? You do know that it's freakin cold outside?!" he sighed as he dropped the bags and take off his jacket then wrapped it around his girlfriend.

"Well, you do know I already wake up 8:20 and our meeting time is 8:30…"

"And you're in a hurry. Geez Momoi… It's okay for you to be late our meeting time as long you dressed well for the weather's coldness."

"Oh Kagamin…" she hugged him. "I'm fine now… your coat is as warm as you that shields me from the winter cold." He hugged her back.

It was an amorous moment to them, until…

"ACHOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Oh my! Kagamin, I'm sorry I –"

"Nope, I'm fine, just wear it. You need more than I do."

"But –"

He gave her a peck.

"I'm okay, don't worry about me."

She sighed. "Okay, but we better get going because I don't you get cold and become a snowman."

"Don't worry, if I become a snowman –"

"Kagamin!"

"Hehehe… I'm just joking…" he picked up the bags. "Shall we?"

"Yes" she hold as she cuddles his right arm.

"I'm sure everyone is also buying gifts…"

"Yeah, I can't wait to meet them again."

They walk as they felt each other.

* * *

~Midorima and Takao~

"SHIIIIIN – CHAAAAANNNN!" a certain raven hair guy called the carrot – head megane.

"Takao! Quit shouting here, this is a public place. I don't like attracting attentions." He scolded his boyfriend.

"Eeeehhh! But you take too long!" he pouted.

"And it's not a reason to scream like an idiot."

"Yeeeeeeesssss, mommy megane!" he salute while grinning.

A vein pop out at the greenhead's forehead.

"Takao! You better –" he was suddenly dragged by his raven head lover.

"Come on Shin – chan! Let's look at that store!"

The ravenhead and the dragged megane went to the first store they saw. After 35 minutes they came out with 10 animal stuff toys.

"Ne, ne Shin – chan can hold this also?" Takao handed another plushie.

"What are these for? Pillows for your bed?"

"EHHH? You didn't know?! Seriously Shin – chan, this is YOUR lucky items today, Collecting 10 animal stuff toys!" he facepalmed.

"You mean my lucky items tomorrow…"

"Yeah duh! …Wait what?!"

"Actually, Oha – Asa first announced the lucky items for today then afterwards announces the lucky items for tomorrow in advance."

"What!? So lucky items I've heard today was for tomorrow?! So I advance gave it to you…"

"Precisely"

Takao just sighed.

"Okay then, what is your lucky item today?"

"I love you, Takao Kazunari…" he whispered, in which made Takao heat up.

"S…shin – chan"

"My lucky item is saying 'I love you' to the person I treasured most." He kissed him afterwards.

"Silly Shin – chan, you're still always my Tsundere lover. And I love you too…" he hugged him which the greenhead return the embrace.

"Ne, shall we go now?"

"Certainly, I know you're dying to see Kuroko and Himuro."

"Of course! Same goes with Shin – chan who wants to see his friends!"

"My former teammates you mean"

"Just stop being a Tsundere will ya…"

"Shut up Takao"

They kept walking as they're having their love squabble – like teasers.

* * *

~Aomine and Kise~

Peaceful as it goes for the ganguro, sleeping at his bed while holding a porn magazine. He snores soundly as if no one disturbs his slumber until…

"Aominecchi! You meanie! Thought you want to go out with me!" an annoying wail made him jumped on his bed.

"WHAT THE HELL KISE! …Wait? How did you get inside?"

"Obviously auntie let me inside as I press the doorbell."

"And she didn't tell you THAT I'm SLEEPING?!"

"Nope, she only told me to shock you when I enter your room. She really knows that you're an indolent sleeper." He snickered.

' _Mom really wants me to have heart attack this Christmas. This is worst as Tetsu's appear and disappear act!_ ' he grumbly mused.

"Come on now Aominecchi!"

"Fine, fine, just stop pulling my shirt will ya! I will go change…"

"Okay! I'll be waiting downstairs ssu~"

Aomine just stared him longer than usual.

"Hmm… what is it Aominecchi?" he tilt his head in confusion.

Instead of answering the blond head, he walk closer to his lover and gaze him intensely and seductively.

"Eto… Aominecchi –" Kise was already trapped between his boyfriend and the wall. _Blond spread with a charcoal and brick toast…_

"Care tell me why you don't want me see naked? Am I that hot, my Ryouta~?" he whispered on the blonde's ear.

"B…baka, you think you're still heating up in this kind of season?! Geez, you'll just end up as an Neanderthal man." He said while his face painted in blush.

"Huh?"

"Ugh… Never mind" he sighed.

"You're cute when you're blushing." He give the other a peck.

"It quite awkward to hear you saying the word ' _cute_ ' …Daiki" he return the kiss however when he was about to break it, the other claim it deeply and passionately, making it so long especially the navy head licking the lips of the blond head igniting a burning pleasure.

Too bad that they're about to increase their desirous needs until…

"DAIKI! CONTROL YOURSELF, MY DARK BASKETBALL BRAIN KID! I DON'T WANT RYOUTA – CHAN TO BE TAINTED YET UNTIL YOU TWO ARE MARRIED, GOT THAT YOU IDIOT BRAT!" Aomine's mother screamed at the ganguro's door then went downstairs.

"Seriously, she ruin the mood" he grumbles.

"Well, moms are like that"

"Tch… that's what I hate that part it but I won't say it loud or she'll become momzilla. She's very scary when she's in range." He shivered a little in his last sentence in which Kise just chuckled.

"Come on now, I'll help you change. We still had work to do ya know."

"Yeah, yeah whatever…"

Kise walk in closet right away. While searching for the clothes that the ganguro will wear, he felt arms embracing him tightly. Before he utter a word, the navy head covers his eyes with his right hand and tilt his neck then gave the blond head a hickey.

"Aominecchi!"

"Hehe, gomen. Your neck is very tempting that I can't resist myself."

The blond head just sighed.

"Come on Kise"

"We better hurry up and buy our stuffs AHOminecchi or we'll be late in the party later and Akashicchi will surely kill us." The last part of the sentence made the ganguro tremble in fear.

Without hesitation, he immediately change his clothes. Unknown to him, Kise was already giggling.

*** _After 3 hours and a half of shopping_ ***

"Phew! Finally, we've finished buying everything aren't we Aomine…cchi?" he stared hilariously at the ganguro whose hands are already full of shopping box and bags.

"Yeah right. By letting me carry these bunch of square containers ALL BY MYSELF!"

"Just stop whining now and let's go! We still have a lot of work to do before the party starts!" he immediately dragged his boyfriend.

"O…oi! Don't drag me around like I'm some sort off mutt!"

"I can't wait to see everyone again! Especially Momoicchi and Kurokocchi!"

"Yeah… sure"

"Eh? Does Aominecchi become a Tsundere like Midorimacchi?" he snickered.

"Don't be ridiculous! We're not alike with that carrot – head megane!"

*** _Somewhere at the tea café in Tokyo_ ***

"Achoo!"

"Hm… Are you okay Shin – chan?"

"Probably someone is backstabbing. And my bet is that idiot perverted ganguro."

*** _Somewhere outside in the mall at Tokyo_ ***

"Achoooooooooooooooo!"

"Eh? Aominecchi, what's with you? Are you catching cold or what?"

"I don't know but I felt someone is threatening me. I just hope it wasn't Akashi."

*** _Somewhere in a Mansion at Tokyo_ ***

"Hmm… I thought just heard my name. Maybe Shintaro is terrorizing Daiki again." Akashi thought while sipping his tea.

"Did you say something Sei – kun?"

"Don't mind it Tetsuya, I just remember something."

"Hmm… Okay" Kuroko resumes reading his novel.

*** _Back to somewhere outside in the mall at Tokyo_ ***

The ganguro felt some cold air penetrating through his thick furry coat.

"What the hell! I won't speak again! I swear I'll just shut my mouth! ..." he kept mumbling while his boyfriend just giggled at his antics.

* * *

~Akashi and Kuroko~

"We're done for everything now." Kuroko arrived along with Akashi at his lover's manor. They went to the mall to shop the things they want to buy for tonight's party.

"Just put everything at the other sofa."

"Okay…"

"Oh, by the way Tetsuya you forgot something…"

"Eh? What is it Sei?"

"This…" He gave the teal head a light kiss.

"Seriously Sei…" he sighed.

"Come on let's settle everything so we could finish early."

"Wait, did you call –"

"Don't worry, they are already coming at 2 minutes…"

"Oh okay. Then shall we go to our room so we could wrap our gifts?"

"Can we wait for a while until the decorators and caters arrive?"

"Sure Sei…"

Just in time that the decorators and caters arrived. The couple immediately proceed to their rooms to wrap their gifts for their friends. They finish wrapping within less than 30 minutes.

"I'll get some warm drink" he kissed the other's forehead.

"Okay Sei, thank you…"

Few minutes later, Akashi arrived with two cups of hot white chocolate.

"Thanks for the warm drink Sei…"

"You're welcome my Tetsuya" he kissed his forehead.

"Are we ready for everything?"

"As always of course."

"I can't wait to see everybody tonight don't you think Sei…"

"Yeah"

* * *

+25th of December: Later at 7:00 P.M. +

* * *

Murasakibara and Himuro was the first to arrive at the Akashi Manor.

"Hello Atsushi, Tatsuya come in…"

"Hi Aka – chin/Hello Akashi – kun"

His newly arrive visitors stare at awe in the decorations of the house.

"Ah Murasakibara – kun and Himuro – kun are already here."

"Hi Kuro – chin"

"Nice to see again Kuroko – kun"

"Likewise Himuro – kun, Murasakibara – kun."

The two couple have a little conversation while waiting for the others. Few minutes later, the doorbell ringed.

"I'll open it"

Kuroko went to the door to open it and saw Midorima and Takao.

"Hello Midorima – kun, Takao – kun"

"Hello to you too Kuroko."

"Te – chan! I'm missed you! Ah, Tatsuya – kun already here too?" he cuddle the teal head then averted his gaze to the jet black hair shooting guard.

"Hello Takao – kun, Midorima – kun." the jet black hair greeted the raven hair point guard.

"Hello to you too Himuro."

"Domo Mido – chin, Taka – chin."

"Come in Shintaro, Kazunari"

"Hello Akashi, Murasakibara/Hi Akashi – kun, Murasakibara – kun"

The newly arrived couple joined the four as they continue their conversation. Well, not for long the doorbell rang again.

"I'll op –"

"I'll open it for you Kuro – chin."

"Okay Murasakibara – kun, Thank you."

The purple giant went to the door to open it and he was greeted by a tight (not tight for him) and suffocating hug.

"Kurokocchi, I missed you ssu~. Wait why is it you're quite tall?" he look up and jolted. "M…murasakibaracchi?!"

"Ah its Kise – chin and Mine – chin, Hello~"

"Yo"

"Hehehe… Hi Murasakibaracchi"

"Ryouta, Daiki you can come in now before you freeze to death…"

"Thanks Akashicchi! Ohayo minna – san!"

"Hello Kise/Kise – kun, Aomine/Aomine – kun."

"Yo guys. Eh? Satsuki and Bakagami are not here yet?"

"Not yet Aomine – kun, I think they'll arrive –"

"Ohayo minna!" Momoi greeted.

She and Kagami are the last to arrive at the Manor.

"Hello, Momoi – san"

"You're late"

"Moe! Kagamin! Dai – chan is bullying me!"

"WHAT THE HELL SATS –" too bad he quickly receive a kick in his chops before he finishes.

" **Oi, oi, are you picking a fight BAKAgami?!** "

" **That's my line you unmanly GANGURO!** "

"Taiga, Daiki that's enough with your –"

"Don't butt in here shrimp/Just shut your punk up shorty!" both of them spat but later regret what they said.

' _Oh shit!_ '

" **Care to repeat that again, idiot duo?** " snip, snip, the scissors are calling for their victims.

"Sei…"

"Alright, I'll stop. Thank you Tetsuya"

"Whew! That was cl –/Geez... I thought I'm gonna –"

A huge smack landed on their skulls as they sighed.

"What the fuck Kuroko! /Tetsu you bastard!"

" **That's for insulting my boyfriend.** " They shivered as he stare at them with a cold deadly eyes.

"It seems you're enjoying what Kuroko did to them, Akashi"

"Of course, Tetsuya never ever fail to amuse me. Expected of my one and only beloved lover."

"This is a perfect blooper! Way to go idiot duo!" Takao camera record them along with Kise, Himuro and Momoi.

"HEY!" both of them screamed.

"I'll have a copy of that Kazunari."

"Me too, Taka – chin."

"I'll also want it a copy of it Takao."

"Eh? Shin - chan wants it too? What for?"

"Blackmail, of course"

"Really Shin – chan…"

"I have 2 copies for me Takao – kun"

"Roger that Te – chan!"

"What the hell!" both gave another yelp.

"Now, now everyone how about we first before starting the party?" Himuro said.

"Oh good! I'm starving!"

"You're unbelievable Dai – chan…" she facepalmed.

Everyone in the house started to eat. Of course, in midst of their delicious dinner, the idiot duo keep squabbling of which one of them finished first. Meanwhile Kise, Momoi and Himuro just sighed in their stupid argument. Kuroko and Takao ignored them as they continue their talking, so does with Akashi, Midorima and Murasakibara.

After dinner they started giving their gifts before starting the party. Since they're already adults, it's normal for an occasion to have liquors for some drinking stuffs or whatever anybody calls it.

"AAAAAWWWWWWWLLRRRIGGGHHTTCHHH ssu! Let's parrrrttyyy until mooooorrrnnnnningggggg!"

"Oi, oi, oi Kise you're drunked."

"AAAAOOOMMIIINEEECCCHHHIII! Join me in the midst of bliiiiiiiiissssssssshhhhhhhh!"

"Oi AHOmine, take the responsibility!"

"Not my fault if he lost to me in a drinking contest!"

"Yeah Dai – chan, *hup* it's *hup* fauuult why Ki – chan is drunked!"

"Momoi, that's enough you already drunk 3 bottles."

"AWWWEE, Kagamin isshh sooo sweeeet!" she hugged her boyfriend VERY tight until his soul pop out in his mouth.

"Geez Satsuki… You've already kill him"

"EEEEEEEEHHHH!? Kagamin don't leave me!"

"Relax stupid, he just fainted."

"DAI – CHAN YOU MEANIE GANGURO!"

Momoi chase the certain tan idiot with a bottle of whiskey. In the midst of their cat and mouse chase, she unconsciously bump at Kise which causes him out of cold on the ground.

Whilst their other friends sweat dropped, facepalmed and sigh at their antics. Well, what even more that the humiliated megane was starting to squirm and vibrate like he is being electrocute as his lover started say something (or rather insult) about him.

"SHIIIIIIINNNN – CHHHAAAAN! WHHHYYY! WHY CAN'T YOOOOOOOUUUU BE HONEST! YOUUUUU AAALLLLLWWWAAAAYYYYYYY COOOOOOVER YOUR TRUE FEELINGSSSHHHH! YOU MEGANE TSUNDERE! WHY Te – chan, Tatsuya – kun? WHY IS HE A TSUDERE?! SHIN – CHAN IS A TSUNDEVERDE! Green + Tsundere = TSUNDEVERDE! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHHAAA!"

"Now, now, Takao – kun you've already drunk too much" Himuro eased the other.

"Midorima – kun has to take the responsibility." Kuroko blurt out.

"What?! I didn't –"

"Shintaro face the effect of your insincerity."

"Not you too Akashi!"

"Mido – chin should do his obligation…"

"Don't join in Murasakibara!"

The poor megane was their jester since the poor ganguro was completely knock out by his childhood friend when she accidentally spill the beer and made the tan guy slide on the ground.

Few hours later, half of the group was completely knock down. Murasakibara along with Himuro and Midorima help Kagami and Momoi lay on sofa then Aomine and Kise to the other sofa whereas Kuroko and Akashi give them pillow and blanket.

"I'll take Takao to the guest room you lead us, Akashi."

"Alright then it's time for us to sleep."

"Goodnight minna"

"Goodnight"

All of them went to their rooms and fall asleep together with the beloved.

And that's the bliss of their Christmas not only the love of their partners but also their friends. Their bond.

* * *

Merry Christmas

And

Happy Sweet Treats! Lero~

* * *

Author1: Have a happy holiday minna~! Lerrrroooo~ It's better be late than never :3


	2. Chapter 2: Gazing Fireworks

Author1: Well here it is the last chapter! We could see more fireworks here in UK, oh yeah! It's good to be back in our 2nd home.

Author1 and Author2: Happy New Year minna~

* * *

Celebrating the New Year in their lives

* * *

"Come AHOminecchi! We're gonna be late!"

"Dammit Kise! Just how many times I'll told NOT TO DRAG ME LIKE A PIECE OF SACK!"

"On the contrary, I won't drag you if ONLY YOU STOP BEING A LAZY IDIOTIC GANGURO!"

" **What did you say**?!"

Well frankly, we thought the tan teen would beat in pulp his blond head lover but an enigmatic twist suddenly popped out.

" **Listen to me you narcissistic bum, you will come with us watching the fireworks this midnight and get your slouching ass off before I rip it into buns. Got it?** " the blond head withdraw a scissors in his pocket and almost slash the navy head's neck.

Aomine can't believe that his beloved is infected by Akashi and Kuroko's mood swings. He can't even imagine his lover's deadly cold eyes looking at him, macabrely sends his soul to the land of the fright.

" **Hmm…** it's seems you understand what I've. Well then we better get go…" the ganguro blasted off before he finish.

"…ing. Wow that certainly worked." He started to walk afterwards.

* * *

~ 0 ~

* * *

Meanwhile the others patiently wait for them at the balcony.

All of them agreed to spend the New Year countdown at the hotel that Akashi's family owned.

"They are surely late. 3 minutes more before midnight." Midorima looked at his watch.

"Probably Mine – chin kept lazing out." Murasakibara said while munching chocolate marshmallows.

All of them heard a loud knock on the door in a moment.

"Geez… Really Dai – chan." Momoi sighed at her childhood friend's indecent manner as she open the door.

Everybody knows that navy head will just greet them in a lazy way but this time is not what they presumed.

"Y…yo! A….am I l…la…lat…e?" Aomine greeted and asked them while sweating heavily like he run 50 kilometres around the city and shivering like a spineless wag whereas everyone stared at him like he was bomb – damaged.

"…Well, almost Aomine – kun. We still have 1 minute and 57 seconds before midnight. Are you okay?" Kuroko look at him confusedly.

"Dai – chan what on earth happened to you?! Did you get chase by a colony of bees?"

"Helloooooo minna – san! Are we late for the countdown?" as soon as the ganguro heard the voice of the blond head, he rushed to the balcony and idiotically grinning and looking at the night sky.

"What's with you stupid ganguro?"

"Shut your ass up Bakagami!" still grinning at the same time trembling.

Kagami was puzzled at the behaviour of Aomine. He look at Akashi, Midorima and Murasakibara for some explanation.

"If you're thinking that we could answer his sudden change of attitude, well we've nothing to say…" Akashi shrug off.

"Even though we've known him longer, we can't read what is exactly gotten to him since his mind is completely scatterbrain." Midorima add up.

Murasakibara just nodded.

"Well I suppose I could I agree with all of you anyway… Hm…" he suddenly eavesdropped Kise, Kuroko and Momoi's talking.

"Thanks for the advice Momoicchi, Kurokocchi… Hehehe… I…I pffftttt I really can't picture Aominecchi's face because too hilarious!" Kise giggled along with Momoi and Kuroko.

"You should also thank Sei – kun since he's the one who taught me Kise – kun."

"Sure a thing Kurokocchi, I'll tell Akashicchi later ssu~"

"…What the hell? Seriously Akashi!"

"You seem to be fret Taiga."

"Tch… It's nothing" he said it but in his thoughts; " _What I will worried is what is Momoi like to be a psychopath like him and Kuroko. He already infected Kuroko, now Kise! And who's next?! Momoi? Shit, not her! I can't imagine what she looks like to have mental disorder! What if it's Tatsuya? Wait… No, no, no, NO! That's not gonna happen… But what if it does?! I don't know but I'm not gonna like to see his dark side! But what if it's not him or Momoi? Rather it's Takao? Hmm… From an annoying happy – go – lucky guy to a… OH MOTHER OF BLUE MARLINS AND SALMONS! That's totally a real psychopath!_ "

"Ne… Tatsuya – kun, let's tell Te – chan to tutor us too…" Kagami heard what Takao said.

"Agreed" Kagami even more petrified when he heard his brother agreed.

"Takao – kun and Himuro – kun are free to join us."

"Momoicchi is right. Takaocchi and Himurocchi should set their schedule immediately to Kurokocchi!"

"Just call me whenever you want to schedule your tutorial with me, Momoi – san and Kise – kun. Takao – kun, Himuro – kun."

"Of course Te – chan!"

"Sure a thing, Kuroko – kun."

Unfortunately, Bakagami can't take looking at the images on his mindless head about them being psychopaths. His body turned into a stone whereas his soul pop out and going circles around his petrified corpse.

"Eh… Kaga – chin turned into rock" the purple giant poked the petrified red head tiger.

"Geez… I thought Kagamin is more mature than Dai – chan…"

"I don't think that's gonna happen Momoi – san." Kuroko blurted.

"He's still the little Taiga I've known since we were young…" Himuro shook his head.

"If you're gonna compare him and Aomine, well they're in the same level of IQ in my opinion." Midorima sarcastically blunts which made the idiot duo back to the real world.

"You grass head megane! / What was that? Weirdo carrot head!" both idiots yelled at green head which made him irked at the nicknames given to him.

"We have 10 seconds left before midnight…" Akashi purposely use it as a distraction to their nonsense feud.

"9 seconds left…" Kuroko also glances his watch.

"8 seconds" same with Himuro.

"7 seconds" so does with Momoi.

"6 seconds" followed by Kise.

"Say everyone ready for the countdown?" Takao said.

"Yes!"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

A flowery sparkles and thunderous sound was seen and heard at the night sky.

"They're so pretty!" Momoi complemented.

"It's even prettier than last year's fireworks." Same goes with Midorima.

"Amazing!" Kise stunned.

All of them watch the booming glitters of fireworks spreading in the night sky with their lovers at the side.

* * *

~ 0 ~

* * *

*****OMAKE*****

After school is obviously a napping time for the certain ganguro. When he arrive at his house, he immediately toss his shoes and sports bag on the side, simply went to his room and lay down on his bed.

 _RING RING RING_

"Hmm… what now" he put out his phone and check the caller ID.

"Tetsu… what do ya want? I'm still taking –"

"That was hilarious Aomine – kun…"

"Huh? The what?!"

"Why wouldn't you check your mail? I'm sure he also sent you the photo, after all it is your photo."

"WAIT! What photo do you –" the call ended.

He quickly open his account and check his inbox and saw the photo. There's only one person who witness this kind of expression he made since it only happened last night.

" **K.I.S.E**!"

*** _Somewhere outside at the gate of Kaijo_ ***

"Hehehe… Aominecchi's reaction is priceless. Too bad I couldn't see it."

 _SMACK_

"Senpai that hurts ssu~!" he rubbed the swollen bump on his head.

"Then what are you doing! Are gonna sit on the bench waiting yourself becoming a yeti or are you coming with us at the mall?!" Kasamatsu irked.

"Coming Senpai!" Kise run after his teammates.

* * *

:3 Denasu~


End file.
